I will always be here for you
by DarrensLilGleek
Summary: Kurt moves to Dalton and meets Blaine what will happen? Klaine fluffyness
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Dalton for Blaine until the principle called him into his office, he was worried he was never in trouble and all his grades were excellent.

"Blaine I would like you to show our new student around this is Kurt Hummel he will be transferring here on Monday I need you to show him where all his classes are and he will be your new roommate is that ok?"

Blaine had never had a roommate whilst at Dalton but Kurt was the most beautiful person he had seen but he knew something was up something worrying Kurt.

"Umm yeah I can do that Sir"

"Thank you Blaine"

Blaine walked out of the office Kurt followed behind him slowly unsure what to say to Blaine.

When they got outside the office Blaine decided to break the awkward silence.

He held his hand out his hand for Kurt to shake

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson"

Kurt shook Blaine's hand with a smile

"Kurt Hummel"

Blaine showed Kurt round the school and all the classes he would be in, most of the classes Blaine was in too so they could go together on Monday.

"Would you like me to show you your I mean our dorm?"

"Umm y...yeah"

As they walked up to the dorms they chatted about glee clubs and competitions.

Kurt felt normal again after being scared for so long and having no one to talk to, but Blaine was different he listened Kurt thought he was being silly because he had only just met Blaine but he thought he would have a great friendship with him.

"So this is our dorm that will be your side" Blaine said pointing to the left side of the room, it was nice the walls were navy blue and the bed sheets were dark grey Kurt could see Blaine had decorated his side of the room with posters and various pictures of what Kurt thought was family.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah its nice thank you for showing me round"

"You're welcome I've got a couple of hours till warbler practice would you like to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah that would be nice" Kurt said smiling at Blaine as they walked out of the dorm and down to the cafeteria.

"So what brings you to Dalton?"

Kurt was nervous he didn't know if to tell the truth or not so he told Blaine half the story. "I was bullied for being gay, I had no one to talk to or help me so my dad let me transfer"

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry I'm not going to say I know what you're going through but I was drove out of my old school because of bullies too"

"You were?"

"Yer I was on the football team until I came out to my best friend I thought I could trust him but he told the whole school the football team didn't want me on the team because they thought I was watching them in the shower room I was bullied every day in the end after they beat the crap out of me and I was hospitalized my parents had enough and sent me here"

"Y..you're gay?"

"Yer you have just been in my dorm could you not tell by all the musical posters?"

Kurt giggled "I don't like to stereotype people"

"Right I've got to get to warbler practice" Blaine wrote his number on a napkin "here's my number call or text if you need someone to talk too"

"Thank you Blaine I will see you later"

"Bye Kurt see you Monday"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt drove home with a smile on his face he knew Blaine was in the same position as him once he finally had someone who knew how he felt and that made Kurt happy, yer he had Mercedes and Tina but they didn't know how he felt.

Kurt got home to find the house empty that was strange Carole was usually home but Kurt thought nothing of it he pulled his phone out it was dead so he went to put it on charge turned it on and had 13 missed calls off his Dad 5 off Finn now he knew something was wrong he rang his dad straight away.

Ring…Ring….Ring "Dad what's wrong?" "Hey bud don't panic but Carole was in a car accident she's unconscious" "no this can't be happening not again" Kurt had already lost his mum he can't lose his step mum too Carole had become a mum to Kurt and Kurt loved her so much "hey hey nothing's happening again she's going to be fine just come over to the hospital as soon as you can" "ok dad I'll be there soon" "love you kid" "love you too dad bye"

Kurt shoved some thing's into a bag got his phone and charger and made his way to the hospital.

When he made his way into the hospital and stopped when he saw the boy with curly hair in sweats and a Dalton hoodie he approached him "Blaine?" "Kurt hey what you doing here?" "My step mum was in a car accident what you doing here?" "my idiotic friends Wes and David super glued themselves together" Kurt started laughing "this is what you have let yourself in for moving to Dalton I've had to put up with it for nearly 6 months" Kurt laughed again before remembering why he was there "I've got to go see how my step mom is I'll see you later good luck with your friends" "yer ok I'll see you later you got my number if you need anything" "yeah thank you Blaine see you soon".

When Kurt found his dad and Finn his dad explained that Carole is awake there just doing some tests and she was going to be fine she was very lucky she only got a few cuts and bruises and would be allowed home tomorrow afternoon.

It was getting late so Kurt and Finn went home, Kurt was lying in bed he couldn't sleep so he decided to text Blaine it wasn't that late he should still be up Kurt hoped.

**Friday 15****th**** 21:34**

_Hey its Kurt did you sort you 'idiotic' friends out? _

**Friday 15****th**** 21:41**

_Hey yes there home and free from each other I've hid all the glue how's your step mum? _

**Friday 15****th**** 21:45**

_She is ok they are letting her out tomorrow nothing too serious thank god _

**Friday 15****th**** 21:51**

_That's good so any plans for the weekend? _

**Friday 15****th**** 21:57**

_I have to work at the garage till 5 then got to pack all my stuff on Sunday for school on Monday _

**Friday 15****th**** 22:03**

_You work in a garage? _

**Friday 15****th**** 22:05**

_Yer it's my dad's garage so I help out sometimes at the weekend so you know who to come to is your car breaks down ;) you got any plans?_

**Friday 15****th ****22:09**

_Nope just staying here at Dalton most of the guys go home at the weekend so it's boring _

**Friday 15****th ****22:14**

_Oh well do you fancy going to a movie tomorrow night?_

**Friday 15****th ****22:17**

_Yeah I would love to _

**Friday 15****th ****22:20**

_Ok ill pick you up from Dalton around 7.30?_

**Friday 15****th ****22.25 **

_Yeah ok see you then _

Kurt went to sleep with a smile on his face and so did Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was looking forward to going to the movies with Kurt, he really liked Kurt he was funny, beautiful and they had so much in common, that was a plus as they will be spending a lot of time together now but Blaine didn't mind.

Kurt was working at the garage when he got a text from Blaine

**Saturday 16****th**** 13:33**

_Still on for tonight?_

**Saturday 16****th**** 13:46**

_Yep can't wait _

Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine again he had kind of fallen for him he wasn't like other boys he understood Kurt and Kurt liked that about him, he had gorgeous eyes amazing hair and he was just beautiful but Kurt knew they were just friend and nothing would happen.

After closing the garage up Kurt headed home he had under an hour to get ready and to Kurt that was nearly impossible but he got ready he wore black skinny jeans with a dark purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows he did his hair to perfection and put his favourite boots on his outfit was simple but fabulous he ran downstairs told his dad where he was going grabbing his keys he shouted bye whilst going out the door and hopped into his car.

He was nervous but didn't know why he turned his iPod on in the car and put it on shuffle and sang along it was over an hour's drive to Dalton but when he finally got there he pulled his phone out and text Blaine saying he was outside, 5 minutes later Blaine came out of the door from where the dorms were situated and Kurt thought he stopped breathing for a moment Blaine looked absolutely gorgeous he was also wearing black skinny jeans but with a navy shirt and a dark grey cardigan.

Blaine hopped in the car and they started chatting about various things nothing in particular

"So are you looking forward to coming to Dalton?"

"Yeah bit scared but I'm happy to be coming"

"There's no need to be scared you have me and I won't let anything happen to you"

Kurt smiled "Yeah I guess it's just I'm so used to being scared it's going to be strange but strange in a good way, I won't have to worry what's going to come round the corner or if I'm going to be shoved into a locker"

"I know what you mean I was like that when I first started at Dalton but it's a really nice school and everyone is nice a bit crazy but nice they won't bother you, I've told the warblers about you they are really looking forward to meeting you they hope you join the group"

"Oh wow well I'll definitely try out"

They got to the movie theatre Kurt went to get out the car but then saw something and got back into the car "I can't go in" Blaine was confused "what why?" Kurt was sat with his head in his hands all he could think was how Blaine's going to think he was a wimp but he couldn't do it he couldn't go in he was panicking that was until he felt a hand on his back "how about we forget the movie go get some popcorn and go watch a DVD back at Dalton?" Blaine said Kurt just nodded and drove away from the movie theatre.

They arrived back at Dalton after a silent drive back they got out the car got the popcorn and headed for the dorms Blaine was worried about Kurt but didn't say anything he was waiting for Kurt to say something, when they finally got to Blaine's dorm Kurt mumbled something Blaine couldn't understand "sorry what did you say?"

"I'm sorry"

"Kurt you don't have to be sorry I don't know what happened but whatever it was you don't apologize for it"

"It was Karofsky" Kurt said not thinking that Blaine wouldn't know who he was.

"David Karofsky?"

Kurt was surprised how did Blaine know David "Y…yer how do you know"

"He was on the football team at my old school he was one of the ones who put me in hospital he got expelled after that and transferred to McKinley"

"Oh" that's all Kurt could say

"Let me guess Karofsky bullied you too?"

"Yeah one of them but…" Kurt couldn't finish because he felt himself about to cry and he did not want to cry.

"What happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath "h...he he was the one who threatened to kill me"

"Oh Kurt" Blaine went over and put his arm around Kurt and Kurt could feel the tears rolling down his face

"Shhh your safe now he isn't coming near you again I promise"

It was true Kurt did feel safe with Blaine.

"Thank you" Kurt sniffled

They picked The little mermaid to watch as they were both Disney crazy and The little mermaid was Kurt's favourite, they were both lying on Blaine's bed singing along to part of your world Kurt was happy like really happy he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, by the end of the film Blaine was asleep and Kurt thought he looked to adorable to wake up so he left him a note and left to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up the next morning and found the note from Kurt.

_Blaine _

_You fell asleep during the film _

_I didn't want to wake you I hope I didn't _

_Bore you that much _

_Anyway I had a really good night_

_I will see you on Monday _

_Kurt _

_P.S thank you _

**Sunday 17****th**** 10:12**

_I'm sooooo sorry for falling asleep, hope you got home safe, I had a really good night to _

**Sunday 17****th**** 10:23**

_Its ok hope you had a good sleep I did get home safe, and good I'm sorry for ruining the night though :/_

**Sunday 17****th**** 10:30**

_You did not ruin the night it was a great night it's nice to have someone to hang with at the weekend _

**Sunday 17****th**** 10:34**

_Why didn't you go home for the weekend? _

Kurt didn't get a reply to that message he was worried he asked something he shouldn't of, Blaine never talked about his home life and Kurt didn't know why.

Kurt started packing some of his stuff for his move to Dalton tomorrow he wasn't going to pack much as he would be back on weekends and he would be wearing his uniform in the week.

It was now 3pm and Kurt had nearly finished packing, he still had no reply off Blaine he was worried he wondered if he should text him again? He decided to leave it for a bit, by 4 Kurt decided to text Blaine

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:09**

_I'm sorry are you ok?_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:15**

_Yeah sorry _

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:18**

_No need to be I was the stupid one who started asking questions_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:21**

_Hey you're not stupid I will tell you but just not now_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:27**

_Ok so what you been up to today?_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:32**

_Just homework what you been doing?_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:40**

_Packed all my stuff I need for Dalton :)_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:43**

_Wow! Guess I better get clearing some wardrobe space for you ;)_

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:48**

_Yes I need a lot of that :) _

**Sunday 17****th**** 16:53**

_Good it's a double then! _

On Monday morning Kurt was up bright and early he had already put all his stuff in his car the night before he went downstairs in his Dalton uniform to have breakfast with his family, he was going to miss them but he wasn't going forever he would be back Friday night for Friday night dinner that was a tradition in the Hudmel household.

As Kurt made his way to Dalton he sang along to his iPod he arrived and made his way up to his dorm to put his stuff away before classes started on the way he saw a few students they smiled or said hi to Kurt, Kurt was surprised how nice they all were, when he got to the dorm he knocked on the door and heard Blaine shout come in as Kurt made his way into the room he saw Blaine gelling his hair "hey" "hey you ready for classes? What you got first?" "History" "me too come on we can walk together" as they left the room and headed to their history class.

Kurt's first day was good but tiring the classes were harder than McKinley but the student were nicer and very welcoming, now it was time to meet the Warblers.

He walked into the room with Blaine he recognized a few of the Warblers from his classes so it wasn't that scary he sat on one of the sofas as he listened to one of the head members speak until Blaine stood up and asked permission to sing a song.

"I've met someone who is now a great friend and he has had a hard time lately so I've been working on this song to sing for him, this is for you Kurt and I mean every word"

Blaine moved over to the piano that was in the far corner of the room but he could still see Kurt then he started playing

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and smiled he did mean every word and he hoped Kurt knew that

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>And you'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>yeah Yeah<em>

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song<br>beside you  
>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br>Every day I will  
>remind you<em>

Kurt thought he was going to cry no one had ever sung to him.

___  
><em>_Ohh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>You'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>Yeah Yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>You'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>you can count on me cos' I can count on you<em>

As the song came to a close Kurt had a tear rolling down his cheek Blaine came back to sit next to him and grabbed his hand "I meant every word"

"Thank you it was lovely no one has ever sang to me before"

"Well I will sing you a song every day if it makes you happy"

Kurt and Blaine just sat there until Warbler practice had finished Kurt would have to come up with an audition song for tomorrows practice.

They made their way to have dinner in the cafeteria with the other boarders after dinner Kurt had homework and Blaine had gone to see Wes to work on some group work he had with him around 9pm Blaine came back to the dorm to find Kurt sprawled across his bed asleep on his book he was working in Blaine took the pen out of Kurt's hand and put it on the desk with the book and put a blanket over Kurt turned their light off, got changed and got into bed.

**Song: **Bruno Mars count on me


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner I've been SUPER busy =(and I have no idea what to do with this story :/ I'm going to try my best to continue with it but I'm seriously crap at writing Haha anyways here is chapter 5 enjoyyyy =) **

So Kurt's first week was good but very tiring classes were harder than McKinley but he got his work done. It was now Thursday night and he and Blaine decided to have a movie night in their dorm as congratulations for Kurt getting into the warblers.

Wes and David came in first followed by Jeff, Trent and Nick they all brought snacks and sodas and gathered around the telly to watch the film Kurt and Blaine were on Kurt's bed because it was the best bed to see the telly, Kurt wasn't really watching the film he was thinking about the boy who was sat right next to him he really did think he was falling for him but he knew Blaine didn't feel the same way.

When the film finished Blaine was asleep he could never make it through a whole film Kurt thought, the other Warblers left before curfew so they didn't get into trouble.

Kurt didn't know what to do because Blaine was passed out on his bed he decided to try wake Blaine, he shook him but Blaine wasn't having it "come on Blaine I need to get in bed" Blaine scooted over to the wall and opened his arms for Kurt to climb into bed, Kurt didn't know what to do "come on Kurt I'm cold" so Kurt got in and Blaine snuggled up to him, Kurt loved this feeling he wanted this all the time with Blaine, he was so confused after tonight did Blaine like him back? He fell asleep with Blaine asleep on his chest.

The next morning Blaine woke up and was confused who was in his bed? He opened his eyes to see Kurt asleep he looked so beautiful Blaine thought, but why was he in Kurt's bed?

Kurt started to stir in his sleep he was slowly waking up he opened his eyes and saw Blaine, so it wasn't a dream? Kurt thought

"Morning"

"Morning ummm why am I in your bed?" Blaine said he was really confused.

"you fell asleep in the middle of the film, I tried to wake you but you refused to move then you moved over and told me to get in because you was cold" Kurt giggled at the last bit, "oh sorry"

"It's ok next time don't steal all the blanket"

"Next time hmmm?"

Kurt just laughed and went to get ready.

As it was Friday Kurt was going home for the weekend, after all his classes and warbler practice was done he went to his dorm to get the stuff he need for the weekend, he stopped outside when he heard Blaine shouting he couldn't hear all of what was Blaine was saying, after a couple of minutes of silence Kurt went into the room Blaine looked upset.

"You ok?"

"Ummm yer I'll be ok"

"Want to talk?"

"No its fine you got to get home I'll see you Sunday night"

Then Blaine walked out Kurt was confused he got his stuff and went to look for Blaine but couldn't find him so went to put his stuff in the car pulled his phone and rang Blaine it went straight to voicemail, Kurt was worried now so he sent him a text

**Friday 16.43**

_Hey ring me when you get this let me know you're ok I'm worried – K_

Kurt started the long drive to Lima he was so worried about Blaine he kept checking his phone but nothing when he got back Carole was in the kitchen cooking and Burt and Finn was in the sitting room watching some sports channel so he went and put his stuff in his room.

Dinner was full of chatting Kurt told his family all about Dalton and Finn told Kurt all the McKinley gossip after Kurt went back up to his room to check his phone still nothing he tried ringing Blaine again it went to voicemail again Kurt was so worried he text David to see if he had seen him but no luck David hadn't seen him since warbler practice, Kurt was so worried he lay in his bed for a while just thinking when he got a message

**Friday 22.14**

_Sorry, I'm fine just needed some time to think I'm heading back to Dalton now hope I can get in stupid curfew! –B _

Kurt was so relieved when he got the text he rang Blaine straight away.

"Hello"

"Oh Blaine you scared me"

"Sorry"

"Don't be you were upset you needed space I'm just glad you're ok and safe, are you back at Dalton now?"

"Ummm yer trying to get in but it looks like it's all locked up"

"Oh no what you going to do"

"It's ok I have my car keys I'll stay in their"

"No you can't sleep in there drive over to me you can stay over my dad won't mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer ill text you the address and I'll see you see"

"Thank you see you soon"

Kurt went downstairs to find his dad "dad is ok for my friend Blaine to stay over tonight he got locked out of Dalton and was going to sleep in his car"

"Yer sure"

"Thanks dad you're the best"


End file.
